Roses Are Red, So Did Your Hair
by annabethschreavemiflo
Summary: When America woke up to find roses all over in the castle, and Maxon was nowhere to find. A short piece of sweet Maxerica This is my first story so don't like don't read, R&R


Roses Are Red, So Did Your Hair

"Maaaxoooon!" I yawned over the silk pillow.

But there's no warmth on my right, only a note was placed on Maxon's cushion with one single rose. I pick up the flower and noticed a ruby ring sitting peacefully inside the protections of the scarlet petals.

 _Roses are red, so did your hair._ The note said, which I immediately recognized as Maxon's handwriting. How sweet, Maxon, I love you.

I stepped down, finding my slippers. Again, Maxon had somehow changed them into a pair of sandals with fake roses. Hmmm, strange. Toady wasn't our anniversary, nor did our birthdays, why on earth would Maxon do that? Perhaps, another chance to express his love?

I hummed as I tiptoed to change my clothes. Strange, my maids-Mary and Paige were not waiting for me, but a flowery dress was laid on my bedpost.

Velvet roses sewed on the dress, reveling a trimmed flower belt around my waist. Instead of sleeves, a single line of silk draped across my left shoulder. A saffron golden belt was left freely. I walked to the floor-length mirror, and oh god, was that a goddess, Aphrodite, maybe? Oh, that was I. Speaking of this goddess of beauty and love.

Without any help, I applied some minor mascara to my face. Hmm, which lipstick colour should I choose? Pink petals, or flame scarlet?

Finally I settled down with some rouge red, and a pair of gold eardrops with red rhinestones. Great, now I _really_ need to find Maxon.

I opened the doors and skipped down the third floor. Maids and butlers rushed by, but I sense something was wrong, or a surprise. They seemed to hide something because every time someone passes by, I could hear soft giggles behind my back.

"Maxon where are you?" I asked no one in particular.

Then I found my way to the music rooms. Where I found roses everywhere! And they also appeared in various colours, which formed a rainbow. Even the French horns were stuffed with blossoms that nobody could actually blow it.

I turned around and backed out. Where, are, you, Maxon! I wanted to scream, but well, in case you don't know, queens don't scream.

Stomping outside into the garden, all the roses were blooming. The rosemary scent filled the air, and a tint of mint, wait; now it disappeared! Mint, oh yes, Maxon _always_ loved that mint scent; maybe it will lead me to where he hide.

Following the growing smell of mint, I approach slowly to a villa. Whoa, who knows there's a villa inside the royal garden? And suddenly, I saw a flash of gold, ah, Maxon.

So I decided to scare him, fantastic idea, right?

But I failed, because in that moment, Maxon somehow found me and _scare_ me instead.

"Oh my gosh, Maxon! Let go of me, you ***" I thrashed around, trying to escape his warm grip.

"America, there's no need to be mad! I've canceled all of our works today! We've got to enjoy, you know." He glanced at me.

I took pity on him. "Well, then why leave me alone, and no maids, no voice, and I had to find you because if you're absent, then the country will collapse! Couldn't you be calmly for some times?"

What Maxon then did surprised me – he kissed me.

"Wha – !?" He stopped me by looking at me.

But then I leaned forward, deepening the kiss. Our breaths quickened. I looked deeply into his warm chocolaty brown eyes, and very much melting into his embrace when Maxon hugs me.

When we finally pulled away, I'm blushing like crazy. "Maxon!" I pushed him playfully.

"Now would you forgive me?" He asked innocently.

"What if I say no?" I flashed him a smile.

He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the villa, "Just come and see what I have prepared for you, _My Dear_."

"How many times I've told you not to call me your dear?" I asked, a bit annoyed by this.

But then we reached the beautiful house. Roses everywhere on the lawn, with petit heart-shaped balloons flown in the morning air. Hanging over the roof was a gold banner; I looked more closely, and saw the words written on it.

 _Je t'aime_

Well, seemed Maxon went for a French romantic way this time, huh? I smiled, this is yet the greatest surprise he had given me.

"Do you like it?" Maxon suddenly asked.

I laughed, " _J'ai adoré"_ This was the best! I'm very much loving this little, ok, maybe not that little, moment with Maxon by my side.

Maxon grinned, he then took my hand again, "Want to see the inside?"

"Of course!" I squealed.

Then happily we went inside.


End file.
